The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Veronica, botanically known as Veronica sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Blue Bomb’. ‘Blue Bomb’ was developed through a cross conducted in the summer of 2006 between the female, an un-named proprietary Veronica sp. seedling (unpatented) and the male parent, an un-named proprietary Veronica sp. seedling (unpatented) in Haarlem, The Netherlands. ‘Blue Bomb’ was selected as a single plant in June 2007 and was first propagated in summer 2007 via softwood cuttings in Haarlem, The Netherlands.
‘Blue Bomb’ has been propagated for approximately 4 generations via softwood cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via softwood cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘Blue Bomb’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.